


Not Always Everything

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end there are things that never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you realise that a prompt is too tempting and you must take it, especially if it's the prompt of a friend.
> 
> Written for blamebrampton

 

 

It was frustration she felt most often she discovered. Frustration and an urge to find something hard and bat him over the head with it. It was not as if she were broken. That her situation was also his fault galled her more.

"You were the one who insisted we wed immediately," She pointed out to him yet again. "King Richard had just returned, and you insisted. When you knew he would install you as Sheriff in the interim as well as back at Locksley, and you knew there were still Black Knights out there." 

Robin looked at her in great exasperation, as he often did. Djaq and Allan attempted to leave the chamber quietly, knowing too well what was to come. "Just because there are Black Knights out there does not mean you have to hunt them down!"

"And I am not!" She had given in that much, grudgingly. "But there is much work to be done in the villages and I am needed."

"Send Djaq, or Alla..."

She cut him off. "I am the Lady of these lands Robin, I know my duties and I will perform them. I will not be locked up in some bower to practice my stitchery. I am not riding out as the Nightwatchmen, nor am I going with you on these adventures of yours"

He mumbled something and her eyes flashed, her finger digging into his chest, "If you would speak, I would have you speak loudly enough to hear."

"I said, that they are not _adventures_. I am doing the King's work, helping him to secure his throne."

Djaq and Allan were gone now, though they listened outside the door, wondering when they would hear the first crash of something being thrown. 

"Robin. You are doing the same thing you always have done. You are playing hero, and yes, it is needed. But while you neglect your lands, haring about the countryside, someone needs to see to the people."

"HARING!" Robin looked at her, aghast and angry. "If you were to be taken on your little trips..."

"I will not be taken. I am better with a sword than you, and near as good as a bow."

"Better with a sword!" He veers away from that, his look immediately turning to pleading, "If not for me than for our child you carry."

It is an argument they have fought many times, and while she knows the truth of it is that he is scared for her and the child, if he would simply say so she would go easier on her. "Shall you send Djaq and Allan to do all the work for all of those with child in the villages as well? They work much harder than I, and I am not without a guard." A guard she felt she did not need and resented, but in this game one must give some. Only some.

"It is not the same and you know it."

"Why? Because this is your child? Or I am a noble lady and of more worth than they?" Marian knows the last is not the truth, but she cannot stop herself from saying it, he sounds such an idiot some times.

"That is not what I meant. You are taking my words and twisting them."

"It is something you have done to me enough over the years. Now hand me that purse. If you are truly concerned you can carry a basket of medicines to the cart." To her the fight is over, gathering her cloak from the back of a chair. Robin opens his mouth to speak and she looks at him sternly. He sighs and hands her the purse of coin, lifting the basket to his hip. Some fights are better left lost, not that he'll stop trying. She turns away to open the door and he grins. It is more fun this way 

 


End file.
